Outkasts
by Princess GreenFire
Summary: This is 20 years after BD where we meet the new generation and some new additions to the Cullen family. R&R. Previously a one-shot...
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little cutout from a story I'm think of right now…this is about twenty years ahead of BD.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, duh. It would be weird aif I did and I wouldn't be writing on here. :D**

**Claimer: Brittany, Aleera, Emma, Ryan, Rachel, and Andrew are all mine! LOL!**

**Tell me if you like! Please…**

Outkasts…

In classrooms, some learn by listening, some by working by themselves. Then there are the outkasts.

The outkasts learn by touching and from each other. They always cast long dark, unforgiving shadows. Dark eyes, red brown, midnight blue, black and sometimes gold. Pale skin and cold, all of them together. The Cullens, Hales, and Swans. Each of them beautifully painful. Everyone wonders about them. What they do at night, where they live, and why they are like they are. No one knows, just wonders.

O~o~O

"There they are…the outkasts." Brittany Newton sneered, pointing her slim finger at the ten people sitting under one of the largest trees in the courtyard. "My grandfather told me a story about some people like just like them. He said that they were perfect and gorgeous."

Aleera gave her a questioning look, "What else about them? Di he know why they were like that?"

"No , he doesn't know, kept to themselves." Brittany yawned, "Well it doesn't mater, cos the will do the same."

They both watched as on of the Swans and a Cullen kissed, smiling at each other afterward. In love.

"Their lives are so perfect," Aleera sighed, daydreaming already.

"Yeah well if you think that, then you should join them!" Brittany huffed and with a turn on her heel she left. Hitting Aleera in the face with her ponytail.

Emma Cheney walked up behind smiling with her boyfriend. Stopping next to Aleera. " She's a brat, are you alright?" She asked Aleera, concerned. " Would you like to hang out with us?" Emma asked already turned toward the courtyard.

Aleera surprised looked up and smiled. " Umm yeah! I would like that." She promptly stood from the lunch table.

Linking arms , Emma led her to that tree with all those beautiful people, watching the two come closer to their haven.

O~o~O

"Hi…" Aleera said nervously. She crossed her legs underneath her, hands placed calmly on her lap. She stared down at them.

She was ignored for the first couple minutes. Suddenly she snapped her head up and looked at the two who were kissing before carefully.

"Is it true that you married?" she was still staring intently at them. "Dr. Cullen and his wife let you get married? Please tell me!"

Bella POV

I grasped Edward's hand very carefully and glanced at him. He nodded.

"Well yes we're married, but no one is to know that. Will you keep it a secret?"

"Yes! Yes I will, you can trust me." Aleera bounced and smiled brightly, " SO then what are your real last names?"

"Swan. We're the Swans." Edward replied smoothly.

"Are you related to Chief Swan? Or maybe his daughter? Bella Swan." I kept my smile plastered onto my face, but on the inside I was freaking out.

"No, I don't think so, who are they?" Edward saved me from spilling everything. He gave me the 'look'.

Edward POV

_Do you really think they managed to keep our story here for so long? Or it is just coincidence? Because if it is we are in trouble. We would have to leave…and I mean very soon. _I glanced in Alice's direction and saw her stand up.

"If you'll excuse us, we must be leaving. Now." All the rest of us stood and left with our couples. "Nessie go with Ryan." I looked at them and smiled a little.

Bella and I the last ones to leave. "Wait! I don't know your names!" Aleera called out.

"You won't need them" Bella called back and chuckled. "We have to wait a couple more years now huh."

"Yes but now we can go to Paris." I whispered in her ear.

"Just the two of us?" She asked

"Yes, just us." I wrapped my around her waist and pulled her closer.

"What about Nessie?" She looked up at me with her warm golden eyes.

"Well I think Ryan will finally get the courage to ask her out when we aren't her." I said thoughtfully.

Bella giggled," Yes maybe it is for the best.

"Now and…"

"Forever." We said together smiling.

O~o~O

**Hope you enjoyed that!**

**Is it good enough to keep going? But then I would have to start from the beginning which is no problem.**

**Tell me what you think with that lovely **

**Review button**


	2. Chapter two

**Since**** I've had some requests to keep going I've decided that I would…**

**Chapter 2**

**Outkasts will never falter!**

"Hey! You there you're not supposed to be there! Get down now," An officer yelled through a bull horn.

Edward and Bella glanced at each other; they were both sitting at one the unreachable iron ridges of the famous Eiffel Tower. They both laughed and basked in the cool night air and the white moonlight.

"Are we going to get in trouble?" Bella asked with laughter in her golden eyes.

"Yes," Edward responded with a soft smile. He took her hand and relished in her warmth.

"Perfect, another millions things to do before we die, if that will ever happen…" She trailed off, looking up at the stars. Well the few of them and an airplane.

"We have to go Bella. We have been here to long." Edward pulled her closer and leaned his head on top of hers,

"But it's only been three weeks." She whispered. "That went by so fast Edward. I don't think I can go back. It's too much; imagine Renesmee's pain right now. I don't think I would be able to comfort her again, not while I'm like this." Bella looked down to the streets. "Alright let's go."

Edward nodded solemnly and pulled out a small remote and made a big show of it before clicking a loud button and dropping the remote. When it was half way down they disappeared, climbing down at vampire speed and into the awaiting car.

The story is very simple, someone dies and another take its place. Or is it something different.

The story has all been written somewhere…but how? We will never know.

"Oh I'm so sorry darling, you know he wouldn't want you to be like this," Bella placed a hand on Renesmee's shoulder but she just shrugged me off.

"No he wouldn't, just leave me alone," she whispered wrapping her slim arms around her torso.

The Cullens left her alone, kneeling in front of Jacob Black's grave, the tombstone a big wolf howling at the moon.

The inscription…

_To the one who was always there_

_My love_

_My friend_

_My jokester_

_My russet wolf_

_May you always feel our love_

Renesmee ending up leaving two hours later having been so drained from crying she went to hunt just to see if she could at least look presentable.

After walking slowly in the woods she came across a herd of elk only to be side tracked by human blood, running off to the scent she found a dirty blonde man unconscious on the dirt floor. Not able to keep her vampire side under control she bit him feeling the warm blood on her tongue, feeling the power from the blood made her want more.

The boy moaned softly in pain and his head rolled off to the side as she picked him up and brought him closer to her. The boy gasped, but coming out in a gurgle.

Suddenly Renesmee pulled back and crawled away from the boy. Staring at him in disbelief.

'_Do what you think is right,' _I heard my mom and Jacob say together in my head. They had grown so much closer ever since the transformation. Then he died. She had pulled away from the family, since her name was Black now she could go anywhere and not be questioned, but it hurt her too much to be far from her home with her deceased husband.

"Years and years that I never drunk human blood, what makes you so different? What…" She trailed off talking to herself. Once again she crawled back towards him and pulled the hair off his face.

"Help me…" he said barely making it out of his mouth. Renesmee nodded and lifted him softly and ran all the way back to her old house.

Most of the family out on the porch because of the smell. Carlisle took charge and took him from her arms. "Change him, please," They all gave her a confused look. "Just do it!"

Renesmee ran to the forest and quickly took down a lonely bear. Old and ready to die. The blood wasn't as good as the boys but it felt better than his. It soothed her racing mind and let her think. After finishing she collapsed on the floor and stared at the ground. Staring very hard at a fallen piece of branch.

She didn't feel someone pick her up or being put in fresh clothes and being put in a bed. She just knew it was happening very faintly. She remembered one thing very specifically. Her mother singing and the boy next to her, not moving but grunting every once in awhile.

Closing her eyes and going to a dreamless sleep. Something that she hadn't done in over thirty years.

"They are mates, not like Jacob was. This is very different," Edward said, his arm around Bella's waist. " He is very smart and listened to Bella when she told him what was happening. Now the only problem is getting Renesmee to accept him. It was her that told us to change him and we respected her wishes, whether it was sudden or not, she is his mate and would not live without him."

Bella heard her daughter rustle and ran up the stairs. "Are you okay," Bella questioned her daughter and sat next to her, kissing her forehead and smiling kindly.

"I'm fine, what about him," the girl answered looking at the blonde boy. "His eyes were green, now they are going to be just like mine, for awhile. Stained red, a murderous color." She mostly whispered to herself.

"He'll be fine, in two more days. Now let's go downstairs and get some human food in you."

"Fine," Renesmee let her mother pick her up and kept her eyes on the boy. Curious to what happened to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**:D really happy that I can get this out there. I'm really happy summer is here and I'm just bursting with inspiration!**

**Chapter three**

**OUTKASTS always smile **

"Renesmee, will you please join us in the bedroom," Carlisle said with Esme next to him and the family surrounding the bed. When she showed up everyone smiled and looked to the bed.

The boy's heartbeat accelerated and he let out just one scream that completely agonized Renesmee. She crawled over to him and pushed the hair on his face back. The boy leaned toward her touch and completely turned towards her. She sighed almost happily and lay down next to him.

"I think she is pretty comfortable," Emmett said with a smirk in his voice. The sound of a smack and a moan of pain quickly followed. Then his heart stopped and his eyes opened, meeting Renesmee's with curiosity.

"Hi," she breathed. Putting a hand on his cheek, once again he leaned into her touch and smiled.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Alright, now I think it's time for us to leave," chuckled Edward and ushered everyone out of the room.

"What's your name," Renesmee asked her hand making patterns on his temple.

"Ryan, are you the angel that saved me," he asked purring at her hand movements.

"I'm no angel, but yes I found you in the forest. Do you mind telling me what happened," she asked taking her hand away and interlacing her own fingers together. Ryan frowned and breathed a sigh.

"My throat burns…" he trailed off, sitting up and hugging Renesmee to his chest. His lips on her neck, right above her pulse. "You bit me in the woods, it hurt at first but then it went away. You let go…" Renesmee closed her eyes and curled into herself slightly, away from Ryan.

"We were hunting, well my three brothers and my father, but also my step-father. That wasn't very pleasant; I'll tell you that now. My father didn't want Jeff to be with us, but mother forced him to except. So here we were in the woods when we found a herd of elk, so we shot three and went to pack them up when that idiot of a step-father decided it wasn't enough. He was a novice and just barely started to know how to hold the damn gun. He separated from the group after many warnings from all of us. So while he went we all stood close to two and a half yards away I'd say and watched him close his eyes and put his finger on the trigger…he tripped on a branch and turned in our direction. It was no use, they left me hoping a wolf or bear would eat me. Is that good enough," His eyes turned to hers once more and gave her a small sad smile.

"I'm so sorry," she slightly yelled hugging him. "That's not right! Why would they leave you?" She started crying her face on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't worry about that…" He trailed off taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. He swallowed and turned his head away from her.

"I should take you hunting…" she whispered.

"That would be nice," he replied sitting up slowly with her. Then proceeded in getting out of the bed.

"Out the window then…" they chuckled and out the window they went gracefully landing and speeding into the woods.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"Was that safe for you to do Edward," Bella asked worried her the boys head. She knew how he was with any boy near Renesmee other than her family.

"Because the boy has a pure mind and heart and Renesmee is much smarter now and she can protect herself," Edward mumbled mindlessly playing notes on his piano.

"Wait is that from Edward? He's letting go of his princess for once! I wish O had gotten that on tape," Emmett said laughing the entire time.

"Oh don't worry I did," Alice chimed in holding a recorder in her hand.

"Oh what now," Emmett yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. Bella giggled and kissed Emmett no the cheek. Edward chuckled at his antics and played minor chord. Then continued with a scale, filling the room with a dark mood, everyone had gone silent at the sound watching him carefully. Edward lifted his hands off the piano and gripped his knees as if in pain, he gasped and ran out the door.

"EDWARD! What happened," Bella yelled after him standing just as quickly and running out the door after him.

" I guess out little Eddie really can't handle Renesmee being with a boy alone…" Jasper chuckled slowly and went back to his thick book. Alice gave him a strange look and continued to beat Emmett at Dance Dance Revolution.

"Alice where is Edward," Carlisle asked his eyes filled with fear.

"He is with Bella, Renesmee, and Ryan. Why, what happened," Alice mumbled focusing on the T.V screen.

"The wolves…they have information about Jacob and we need Edward to translate and maybe even Bella. There is something terribly wrong on their side that we should know about."

All the Cullens stood and left…knowing that Renesmee should be there.


End file.
